milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Locations/Residences
Schaeffer Residence The Schaeffer residence is home to Mort Schaeffer. The house seems very much suited to his spirituality. Description Mort's house is beige and light green, with a brown front door and a chimney on one side. His front of the house is decorated with 17 wind chimes, and a number of plants sit against the wall, alongside a blue chair. A stone walkway leads to his door and around to the back of the house. Interior One of the rooms in Mort's house has a wood wall on one side, and a light colored brick wall adjacent to it. There is a comfortable looking yellow chair in the corner beside a wooden cupboard, and a golden decorative plate hung up on the wall. There is a blue couch against one wall with a single shelf behind it. One part of the shelf is full of books, while another holds a small old machine. There are a number of ornaments on top of the shelf. Behind the shelf, there's a window, which has a set of large green curtains hung over it. Appearances Season One * "Party of Peril" Season Two * "Milo's Shadow" Decker Residence The Decker residence is home to Elliot, who lives with his mother. Description Elliot's house has a light green exterior with a brown door. The door has a diamond-shaped window, while a bush sits on either side of it. There is a porchlight beside the door, and a walkway leads to the sidewalk. Elliot's Room Elliot's room has beige walls and greyish-brown flooring. His bed has two mattresses, a large wooden headboard with a matching footboard, and an olive green blanket. There is a bedside table with an alarm clock on it on one side, while the one on the other side has a lamp. A two-shelved bookshelf sits against one wall, chock-full of books about safety, including a book about 'Protocol', and few safety manuals. There is a framed picture of Elliot on top of the shelf. The walls of Elliot's room are covered in many different pictures and posters representing safety in many different forms. These range from caution signs to speed limit signs to a large poster reading 'SAFE', while showing a baseball player reaching a base. Appearances * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "World Without Milo" Mahlson Residence As a bit of a recluse, Orton Mahlson rarely leaves his house. The house is on top of a huge hill. It is surrounded by a very large property. Description The house has a large fence around it, made up of stone pillars and tall black metal bars with sharp ends on top. The front gate opens to a stone path that leads up a huge yard on a hill, full of trees and lined with bushes. Backyard The yard of his house is huge, and a long, curving stone path runs down the hill from the back of the house, leading to a large greenhouse. The path is decorated on each side with many bushes and archways made of plants. A number of pine trees are growing around the yard, and just in front of the greenhouse is a row of big deciduous trees. There are a couple of carefully tended gardens behind the greenhouse. Appearances * "Missing Milo" Scott's Residence In spite of having all of Subterranus to himself, Scott still has a designated house within the area. The feature that best defines it from the other buildings in Subterranus is a typical looking metal mailbox reading "Scott". The mailbox is set on a square wooden post, and it has a red mail flag. Description Scott's house is largely made up of various scraps of wood. It is surrounded by a short wooden deck, with one side sporting two rocking chairs and a pair of candles mounted on the wall. The roof is made up of thin metal sheets. Interior The interior of Scott's house looks much like the exterior, with walls consisting of a variety of scraps of wood and metal in different sizes. There is a wooden bed-stand next to a bed with a yellow pillow and a green blanket. The wall above the bed stand holds a framed painting and a tin can containing a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. A dresser with a red lantern on top sits on the far side of the room, and there are ragged, dark blue curtains with an anchor pattern over the window. Appearances * "Missing Milo" * "Teacher Feature" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" Murawski Residence The Murawski residence is home to Ms. Murawski, who teaches science at Jefferson County Middle School. Description Ms. Murawski's house is a single story home with two front windows, a garage, and a chimney. The front door is red, with three windows lined vertically across its surface. There are a number of bushes around the house, and a typical looking lawn gnome stands guard at the front door. Interior The front door opens directly into a hallway with light yellow walls. There is a thin wooden table with a small bowl directly opposite the door, and two framed images of pink and blue spiral galaxies lining the wall above it. The bottom of the wall is lined with a white baseboard, and there is a small electrical outlet under the desk. Appearances * "Teacher Feature" Trollhammer Residence The Trollhammer Residence is where krill hunter actor Tobias Trollhammer lives. While he is talking to Milo, Melissa, and Zack he mentions that he will probably lose his house. Later when he gets the role of the villain in the newest Krillhunter movie, he shouts "My house is saved!". Description The Trollhammer Residence is a big mansion in the woods with a fountain depicting Tobias fighting a krill. the house itself is at least two stories high, with a number of windows and fancy trimmings. There is a plaque displaying a krill on the roof above the door. Appearances * "Lady Krillers" Category:Locations Category:Residences Category:Lists